


You're a flower that's withering.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: bipolar desease. [4]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fiona gallagher US (mentioned), mickey milkovich (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before "Memories."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a flower that's withering.

**Author's Note:**

> see link to know what happens after... 
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1697735

"I'll swallow up all of you  
Like a big bottle of big, big pills  
You're the one that I should never take  
But I can't sleep until I devour you  
I can't sleep until I devour you  
You're a flower that's withering  
I can't feel your thorns in my head  
This is no impressionability  
You're not crying, this is blood all over me  
You're not crying, this is blood all over me  
You're not crying, this is blood all over me  
And I'll love you, if you let me  
And I'll love you, if you won't make me stop  
I used to hold your heart to neck  
I know I'll miss you if I close my eyes  
But this is loaded with an open film  
I'll see you and I'll blow your heart to pieces  
I will blow your heart to pieces  
I will blow your heart to pieces  
I will blow your heart to pieces  
And I'll love you, if you let me  
And I'll love you, if you won't make me stop  
Oh oh oh oh... Oh oh oh oh... Oh oh  
oh oh... Oh oh oh oh...  
My pain's not ashamed to repeat itself."

Ian been singing this song all the time as he empty his bottle of pills on his throat, he knows what he is doing, he just need something to shut down the voices inside his head, he knows alcohol wont help, but fuck he is desperate, he is manic and he needs to stop it for good.  
He been singing this song in a quiet tone, laying in the milkovich bathroom floor only in his boxers, he knows Mickey told him to not drink alcohol with the pills, but Ian knows what he is doing, yet he couldn't shut down his toughts, the voices inside his head, he just want them to stop. desperate measures is what makes him do it, it was makes him think about what he is doing next, as the pills wont work, the alcohol long time gone, as now the vodka bottle is damn empty, he still keep listening to the voices inside his head, he just can not shut them off, so he know there is 1 only way.

He knows what he haves to do, to stop the voices inside his head, to stop the pain, the suffering, to make all go away, he takes desperate measures... He knows that mickey is fucking passed out drunk in their bed, so he wont stop him, he wont even wake up wth the noice of the bottle smashed all over the bathroom floor, Ian knows what he is doing.  
Even with the door wide open, Mickey didn't even move, damn Ian have to had all planned from the beginning, he knows what he is doing and why, he just needed to put Mickey off by getting him massive drunk, because if he were sober he wouldn't let him do it, Ian is smart in his own twisted way.  
He pick up some big glass pieces and slits his wrists and just lay there in the bathroom, now looking at a sleepy Mickey, who doesn't look so sleepy now.

Mickey see Ian bleeding and rush to where he is and try to save him, uses his phone to call 911 and call Fiona, he lost too much blood by now, Ian is fading to black, like a flower that's withering in mickey bare arms, he heard him crying, shouting at Ian trying to keep him awake, but is not working, "I love you, Mick... I, I'm sorry" Ian mumble at Mickey hear... "No, no, no, no, you wont go, you wont leave me again, I wont let you, you hear me?, everything is going t be okay, you will survive" Mickey say with truth and desperation in his voice, but Ian knows "I'm sorry" Ian reply, Mickey doesn't want to hear it like if was a good bye, he is looking around to find some towel, but what he see, he see the bottle of vodka smashed all around him sure he will have some cuts in his feets since he is haves bare feets, but he doesn't care, he only cares about Ian, his bleeding husband in the bathroom floor, he is the one who he haves to take care of in this moment, he sees the pills bottle empty, no sigh of the pills, he guess Ian swallowed them all, this was planned, by him is what Mickey thought for a moment and watching the love of his life fading away, he let out out a piercing scream, sobbing like if there had air in his lungs anymore, the ambulance just arrived, but damn, it was too late, Ian Clayton Gallagher was dead.

 

"And I'll love you, if you let me  
And I'll love you, if you won't...  
make me stop."


End file.
